


Теперь и навсегда

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Гарри просыпается от того, что среди ночи его касаются холодные ступни.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 1





	Теперь и навсегда

Гарри просыпается от того, что среди ночи его касаются холодные ступни.

— Привет, Альбус, — сонно бормочет он, придвигаясь ближе, и Альбус обнимает его, накрывая ладонью сердце.

Волоски на шее Гарри поднимаются, и хотя дыхание Альбуса тут ни при чём, Гарри почти верит, что чувствует его. Он усилием воли успокаивает заполошно стучащее сердце — каждый раз как первый, но он не хочет, чтобы Альбус думал, что Гарри его боится; впрочем, возможно, Альбус понимает, что это всего лишь реакция тела.

Тело за его спиной реально, но если Гарри обернётся, то увидит пустую кровать.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, потому что говорит так каждую ночь.

Теперь, когда он может говорить это только ночью, всё то время, когда он мог говорить Альбусу, что любит его, и не говорил, кажется ему потраченным бесполезно — и хотя он знает, что это не так, избавиться от горечи сложно до сих пор, спустя год после смерти Альбуса.

— Спи, Гарри, — отвечает темнота за его спиной, и тени в углах, и шелест листьев за окном.

Каждую ночь Гарри не уверен, проснётся ли утром.

Каждую ночь Гарри, не глядя вниз, сжимает бесплотную руку Альбуса и засыпает как никогда спокойно.


End file.
